thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuumi
"This is one of your character's quotations! Wow." Yuumi is an RG'er. Not to be confused with Yumi, a Reaper from Week 13. Appearance Yuumi is slightly taller than average for Japanese girls, standing at approximately 5'5". She has short red-brown hair and green eyes. She likes to wear cute things, but is also a practical person, so if she can't move easily in it, it's gotta go. Personality Energetic and bubbly, Yuumi often acts younger than she really is. Her older brother Kyouya, and sometimes her other brother Shinya when he was around, spoiled her a lot. Despite her childishness, however, she can display sharp insight. Unfortunately, she's usually not motivated to do so, and is in fact a bit of a slacker. She performs above average in most activities without exerting too much effort, so she could quite possibly make something amazing out of herself. Alas. Even so, Yuumi is remarkably good under pressure and adapts to various situations well. Yuumi tends to go with the flow on things she doesn't have a strong opinion about. The number of things she has a strong opinion is very small, so it almost seems as though she doesn't have an opinion at all. It's fairly simple to talk her into or out of any idea, and she is easily swayed by the crowd's thoughts. On the other hand, for the things she really believes in, she is very stubborn and hardheaded, and it's near impossible to change her mind about them. She has a strong sense of justice, and not much of a self-preservation instinct, so she often gets herself into trouble. History Pre-Game Yuumi made her first appearance in TRG post-Week 13, having accidentally bumped into Hawk at Kyouya's apartment one day. Despite the fact that Hawk was supposed to be dead, she took his presence in stride. Prior to Week 14, she was involved in a vehicular accident, which may or may not have been the result of her reckless attempt to save a cat. She spent several months in a coma. At some point before Week 15, she was discharged from the hospital and decided to work at her brother's shop, Eventide, after she had recovered sufficiently. Week 15 Yuumi spent the first few days of the week as a shopkeeper during off-mission hours. On Day 5, she was attacked by Shino for reasons that are unclear to her, but seems to be related to Contra. Shino not only stabbed her, but tased her to boot. She ended up back in a coma afterwards, though still alive, partially thanks to Crow's first-aid. Relationships Kyouya Yuumi's half-brother. They're related through their mother. If she were forced to pick a favorite sibling, she would probably pick Kyouya. He practically raised her, as their parents were often too busy to make time for them. Shinya Yuumi's half-brother. They're related through their father. Though they're near opposites personality-wise, they get along quite well. Hawk Yuumi's cousin. Sort of. She calls him Hawk-nii despite the fact that they're only a year apart in age. She greatly admires his art, but is a bit too intimidated to converse with him beyond than small talk. Crow Crow stayed with Kyouya and Shinya for a time. Yuumi finds him charming. Tabitha A good friend! Trivia *October 24th, 1999 was a Hunter's Moon. * Yuumi's name is similar to "yumi," the Japanese word for bow. The "ya" in Kyouya's name means arrow. When Hawk talks about Kyouya and Yuumi as a collective, he often refers to them as "yumiya" (bow and arrow). ** Guren no Yumiya (Crimson Bow and Arrow, the first Attack on Titan OP) would be an apt name for them as well, since both their color schemes are red. * Once married Jean to a tomato named Maki during a game of truth or dare. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Week 15 Category:Shopkeeper